Saiyan la Saiyan
by Mitsuo Okami
Summary: it been two years since the battle with Ragyo and Ryuko is now living her life but when a Baby inside a ship come crashing down, it up to her to raise the baby with the help of her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this will be the first Kill la kill and DBZ crossover.**

**And please note I do not own DBZ or Kill la kill**

**Warring there will be a OC in this story **

**Ch.1:Ryuu**

**Ryuko Matoi P.O.V**

It been two years since the Life fibers left and I beat my mother and everything is back to the way it was. Until one night I was watching T.V with my sister and my friend Mako when we heard a loud crash coming from outside.

"What the hell was that?" I said

I look at my sister and saw in her eyes that we need to take a look, we got up and left the house and saw a hole where our front yard once was, we walk closer to it and saw it was a small pod

"Oh my goodness it a alien spaceship, but it look smaller than what I saw on T.V" Mako said

Mako was right that about the size of the ship it look like too small for a person to fit in, just when we was about to go down to the ship the pod door open and the next thing we heard was baby was crying.

"Aw it a baby" Mako said

By that time Satsuki went back to the house to get some rope so I can lower myself down to the crying baby.

"Be careful Ryuko" Satsuki said

I nodded my head and tie the rope to Satsuki's car and lower myself down when I got down there I saw a nude baby with light brown hair and with a dark brown tail, I was shock to see a baby with a tail but I put that to the side for now and walk to the baby and pick him up and he stop crying.

"It okay little guy I am here" I said

And almost like magic he stop cry and started to giggling at me and I have to say he was very cute, i look up and pull the rope to make you sure that it didn't break on my way back up. When I got out the hole I walk to my friend and sister and show them the baby.

"Aw he so cute can we keep him?" Mako ask

I couldn't help but giggle at her and I nodded my head to let her know that we can keep him, after that Mako started to jump up and down and started to speak so fast I couldn't tell what she was saiding then I look at my sister and I can tell she was thinking that this not a good idea.

"Ryuko are you sure you are ready for this?" Satsuki ask

I look at her and listen to what she had to say and this is the only time in my life that I would listen to her.

"Taking care of a baby is a lot of work and if you are not ready the baby will be the one to paid for it" Satsuki said

It pain me to said this but she was right I never had a child before and it would take a lot of work and if I mess this up the baby will be the one who get hurt but there no way that will happen not on my watch I will not be like my monster of a mother.

"I know what you mean but I am going to take care of him and I will not let anything happen to him" I said

Satsuki close her eyes and from the look of thing it looks like she was thinking about what to do.

"Beside with you, me and Mako I am sure everything will turn fine" I said

Satsuki smile then nodded and after we had to calm Mako down we went back to the house.

"What are we going to do about the baby's spaceship?" Mako ask

We stop and look back at the hole where the baby's ship was at, then I gave the baby to Satsuki and I pull out my cell phone and dial a number.

"Who are you calling Ryuko-chan?" Mako ask

I smile at her then put the phone to my ear and it ring for little bit then a little kid answer the Phone.

"Hello, this is son Goten speaking" said little kid known as Goten

I smile then I look at the Satsuki and Mako who are trying to give something for the baby to wear.

"Yeah it me Matoi can you put Goku on the Phone please" I said

Then I turn around saw that the baby pulling on Mako hair and I couldn't help but laugh by that time another person answer the phone.

"Hello this is Son Goku speaking" Goku said

"Hey Goku-san this is Matoi I call you because I need your help with something and can you get here as fast you can" I said

When I hung up the phone and I turn around and saw that he was alright here, cause Mako and Satsuki to jump a little bit in fear.

"Hiya Ryuko-san it good to see you again" Goku said

I smile at him then i show him where the hole was at and he hop down and look at the ship.

"Yep this is a Saiyan ship" Goku said

He jump out of the hole and walk back to us and saw the baby that was fast asleep in Satsuki arms.

"Hey he a Saiyan like me" Goku said

We look at each other and then back at him.

"What a Saiyan Goku-san?" Mako ask

Then Goku begin to tell us that Saiyans are group of an alien fighter that once known as the most powerful race of aliens ever to live until the day they were all kill by another alien named frieza. When I heard this I was shock there was someone out there who are stronger then my mother. Then Goku told us that he beat Frieza.

"Wow Goku-san you are like a super hero" Mako said

After Goku told us the story about the Saiyans I look at the baby who was still sleep in Satsuki's arms.

"I better take the young one inside before he get sick" Satsuki said

And she went inside and Mako follow her inside and I am not going to lie it was bit cold at night, so I look at ship one more time and smile a little bit.

"Hey Goku it getting late you better get home before Chi-Chi get mad at you again" I said

He nodded and he disappear leaving me outside thinking about what name should I gave the baby. I can't keep calling the baby forever then it hit me I had a good name for him, after I was done thinking I went back inside and saw that Mako and Satsuki are in the living room trying to think of a name for the baby as well.

"Trying to think of a name for him?" I ask

They both nodded their head and look at me, then I walk down the hall and went into my room and pick up the baby and took him with me. The baby looks up at me with big blue that look like my own eyes and he smile at me.

"I think I will call you Ryuu what do you think little guy?" I ask

The baby giggles at the name I gave him then I look at Mako and Satsuki and smile.

"What do you guys think of the name of Ryuu?" I ask

They look at each other then back at me and smile at me.

"I think it a cool name Ryuko-san" Mako

Satsuki smile then nodded and walk up to me and Ryuu and look at Ryuu who had fell back to sleep.

"I think it a pretty good name and I think father will be proud of you" Satsuki said

When look at Ryuu I can't help but think that our lives are going be more fun with Ryuu around. It was midnight and we decide that we should go to bed and get some rest.

**TBC**

**I know some of you are thinking that rip off the Dragon ball story line right? Well I did little bit but for a good reason I need some way to put Ryuu into the story. And for that I am very sorry if I hurt anyone feeling by doing that and if you want to flame me about it than that fine too but will remove Review if you stated to call me bad names or tell me to go f myself then I will remove the Review.**

**One last thing this story took place after Goku Beat Buu and after the final ep of Kill la kill.**

**Send me a PM or Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the next Ch. for Saiyan la Saiyan **

**I just like to say that I am very sorry for the long wait and I am work on a new crossover story that will **

**Or will not rock your sock off and sorry about my grammar is not the best**

**But that didn't mean I am not trying to make my grammar better I just have little time to do it so here the Ch. **

**Please note that I do not Own DBZ or Kill la Kill or any ost that was use in this fan fiction**

**Ch.2: Ryuko vs. Nui and Ryuu's first day of School**

**(DBZ UT anything is possible)**

**It been two years since the battle with Ragyo Kiryuin and the earth had return back to the way it was before but wasn't until a Sayian baby crash landed on a girl front yard. Now Ryuko matoi and her friends and her family will take care of this baby un till he ready to fight but for now our story begin here at that the Kiryuin house hold.**

It was all quiet in the house nobody was awake until a baby cry was heard and this causes the girls that was living in that house to jump out their bed.

"That the 5th time he woke up hungry" Ryuko thought

She got up and walk to the baby room which was the old guestroom.

"Okay little guy get you something to eat" Ryuko said

She pick up the baby in her arms and take him to the kitten for some food, she look to her right and saw the baby food on the table with a note on top of it.

She walks over the table and look at the note and it reads.

"_dear Ryuko I am sure by now that baby Ryuu is awake and will be hungry so me and mom made some baby food for him, I hope he like it_

_You're Friend Mako_

Ryuko smile when she looks at the note then she put the baby in his high chair and open the baby food.

"Okay Ryuu open wide" Ryuko said

Ryuu look at his new mother and grab the baby food and throw at her and he started to laugh at her.

"Very cute" Ryuko said as she grab a paper towel and wipe off the baby food on her face

It was like that for about two mins until Ryuu begin to feed himself, this cause Ryuko to look at him for bit still think about how he learn how to feed himself in such a short time.

"You are going be a hand full when you get older" Ryuko said

After the baby had finished his food Ryuko pick him up walk to the bathroom and to clean off the baby. After that she put him back into his PJ and she took him back to his room and rocks him to sleep.

It was at that time she begins to sing to him to help him sleep.

"_Don't lose your way in your mind, we have be as one, don't be afraid my sweet heart this the way to be more strong. Harbor my deep secret it make so blue run through this game before my body dry" Ryuko said_

And like magic the baby was fast sleep and she kiss the baby on the forehead and tuck in him in.

"Good night my little dragon" Ryuko said sweetly

And she closes the door behind her she walk back to her room when She turn around and saw that Satsuki standing in her door way.

"I didn't you had such a lovely voice Ryuko" Satsuki said

Ryuko face turn beet red when she said that but she went back to her room.

"Good night Sis" Ryuko said

Satsuki smile at her then went back to her room and went to bed but before she did she look out the window and look at the full moon. Then her cell phone started to ring, she than walk over to her night stand and open it up and saw it was Nonon Jakuzure.

"Yes?" Satsuki answers

She waited for about a sec then Nonon spoke.

"Sorry to wake you so late Satsuki-Sama but I wanted to talk to you for a bit." Nonon said

Satsuki wait for Nonon to say something until she spoke again.

"Is it true?" Nonon ask

Satsuki was little confused about the question that Nonon had just asked her, then she remember about little Ryuu.

"Oh you mean the baby that crash landed in our front yard?" Satsuki ask

Right with Nonon was about to said something a loud crash was heard. This cause Satsuki turn around and look at her door.

"Nonon-san, I will have to call you back" Satsuki said

She hangs up the phone and ran out the room and she saw that Ryuu was playing with her old sword.

"Oh my god, Ryuu put that down now!" Satsuki yell

But he didn't listen to his new aunt and he threw the sword at Satsuki, however she sidesteps out the way in time for it to hit the wall.

"That was too close" Satsuki said

Ryuu only laugh as he begins to pick up some stuff that was in the living room and started to throw everything at her. Thanks to her training, she somehow to keep herself from getting hurt and it during that time that her sister had woke up and ran to the living room.

"What the hell is going on" Ryuko yell

Then the TV flew pass her head, if she had taken one more step she would lost her head.

"What in the world was that?" Ryuko said

She saw that Ryuu was somehow picking up her table like it was nothing and throwing it at her. She was shock about how he was picking up stuff like that and throwing it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"How the hell is he doing this?" Ryuko said

Then a chair went flying towards but luckily Satsuki took her sword out of the wall and cut the chair in half.

"Thanks sis" Ryuko said

Then Ryuu pick up Ryuko's scissors blade and he didn't take his eyes off it.

"It looks like he like the scissors blade" Ryuko said

After that Ryuko walk over to the baby and pick him up and remove the blade from his hand. This cause the baby to cry and he begin to pull on her hair.

"Ow that hurt little brat" Ryuko said

And the baby keep crying until Satsuki held up the Scissors in front of him and he try to take it from her but thankful he was in Ryuko's arms.

"Okay let keep you away from this blade before you take out someone eye" Ryuko said

Little Ryuu just look up at his mom and started to cry again and pull and kick her until she drop him on his head.

"Ryuu!" Both Satsuki and Ryuko yell in a worry tone

They pick him up and check if he was okay but he wasn't. His head was bleeding and he needs help.

"Damn it call 911" Ryuko yell

Without wasting any time she ran to the phone dial the number.

**Scene break time skip: 17 years later **

It has been 17 years since Ryuu hit his head and the young violent saiyan was now a happy young man who will be starting high school.

"Ryuu hurry up the bus will be here soon" Ryuko yell

Ryuu is wearing a red shirt with blue jacket and wearing white shoes and his hair spike up just bit. After that he grabs his book bag and walk out his room. He looks to his right and saw his mother cooking with Mako help of course.

"Hey mom and aunty Mako" Ryuu said

Mako ran over to Ryuu and hug.

"I can't believe our little Ryuu is growing up" Mako said crying

Ryuu hug her back and look to his mother and smile.

"Aw come on aunty Mako" Ryuu said blushing

Ryuko smile at her son and walk over to them and pated Ryuu on the head.

"Mako he have to be at school at 8:00 am if you keep hugging him he will be late" Ryuko said

After Ryuko pull Mako off Ryuu in a very funny way Ryuu made his way out the door.

"Okay mom I am heading out, I will see you when I get home" Ryuu said

Ryuko and Mako walk out the door and watch him leave for school. It was then that Ryuko couldn't help to feel like she was getting old.

"Damn it seen only yesterday he was just a baby and now he heading off to School" Ryuko said

She and Mako walk back inside when Mako notice something.

"Oh my Gosh he forgot his breakfasts and lunch, I better bring his food to him" Mako said rushing to the door

Ryuko notice that she forgot the two box lunches and she started to count to three.

"Three, two One" Ryuko said

And like magic Mako came running back and grab the box lunches and ran back outside.

"I hope she remember the way to Honnouji Academy" Ryuko said in a deadpan tone

Ryuko went to room and sit at the end of her bed and look at the picture that her friends took of her when she beat Ragyo Kiryuin. She slime and put the Picture back on the desk and laid down for about an hour. Then she felt something was wrong, she sat up and look round but there was nothing.

"I really need to relax or I will end like my sister" Ryuko said

Then she got up and walks down the hallway and into the living room and she sat down in one of the chair. Then she looks to her right and saw someone she will never see again.

The person had long blond hair and she was wearing a pink dress with white line on the side of it. And she had light blue eye with a pink flower on her life eye.

"Long time no sees Ryuko-chan" said the blond girl

Ryuko was shock to see Harime Nui again and only that she was older than what she was before.

"There no way, you can't be live you die along with my crazy ass mother" Ryuko said

Nui look at her for bit than smile at her.

"You are right, I should be dead but thanks to Rei-san I am live now." Nui said

**Flashback (Dbz OST Mysterious person)**

It was two years after the final battle and Rei somehow got away and disappear from the world. But what really happens was that Rei Hououmaru went into hiding and she was trying to find a way to get back at Ryuko for destroying her master.

"You will pain for this Ryuko Matoi" Rei said in an upset tone

She went back to the old Revocs building, she walk inside and found an old laptop that look like it still work.

"Yes, I hope that it still work" Rei said

She being type on the laptop and search through files that Ragyo then she found a files that reads back up plan.

**(Dragon Balls)**

"What this?" Rei ask her self

She pulls up the file and found something else.

"This must be Ragyo notes that she keeps but why would she has something like this and what are these Dragon balls?" Rei ask

She begins to read the files and she found out there was a note for her.

"To Rei

If you are reading this then that mean I have die and my plans are destroy, however I have one last thing for you to do my old friend I need to find the Dragon balls and use them to Bring Nui back. My reason for doing this I found out that the Life fibers have secret power that no one know about.

Go to my old lab and pull a file that reads Life Fibers final power and it should give you everything you and Nui will need.

You're Friend Ragyo Kiryuin"

After Rei had finished reading the latter for her, she ran down the hallway and into Ragyo's office. She then notices the laptop that was sitting on her desk.

"This is it" Rei said

She started up the Laptop and pull up the file that reads.

**(Life fibers final power)**

Rei open the file and being to read it. As she read it she found what the true power of the Life fibers and what they can really do. Not only that she found the life fibers final power but she found why she needs Nui back to life.

"Okay but I do I bring her back?" Rei ask herself

Then she begins to read some more of the file then she found out about the dragon balls and how that work.

"With this we can control the world and no one will stand in our way" Rei said

She left the building and begins to look for the dragon balls.

**15 years later**

She standing in front of the Dragon balls and she was about to do the next part of the plan.

"Okay let going over the plans one more time" Rei said

She pulls out her laptop and look over her plans one last time.

_**Step1: get all 7 of the Dragon balls**_

_**Step2: Bring back Harime Nui**_

_**Step3: take back the Scissors blades**_

_**Step4: bring back the life fibers**_

_**Step 5: get rid of Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin**_

_**Final Step: cover the whole world with Life fibers**_

Rei only smile at the last part of the plan and she put away the laptop and walk little closer to the dragon balls.

"Arise now Dragon, I call upon you to grand my wish" Rei said

Then the sky itself turn dark and the dragon balls begin to glow brighter than before then a beam of light shot out the Dragon balls and the light being to form a dragon.

**I am the eternal dragon, speak your wish I will grand only two" **Shenron said

Rei was shock for a bit than shock her head to get a hold of herself.

"Right eternal dragon, for my first wish I want you to bring back Harime Nui" Rei said

Dragon nodded his head and said.

"Very well I will grand that wish" Sheron said

Then his eyes begin to glow red and Nui pop up in front of her but Rei notice that Nui had age a bit she look like was about 16 or 17 years old.

"Where am i?" Nui ask

Then she notice that an old woman was standing in front of her.

"And who are you?" Nui ask

Rei smile at her then pated her head.

"It me Rei and you been gone for almost 15 years" Rei said

Nui was shock from not only found out that she dead for 15 years, she found out that Rei had aged so much. Nui then turn around and saw Shenron and tilt her head to the side.

"Rei, what is that thing?" Nui ask

Rei Smile then looks up at him.

"For the my next wish bring back the life fibers" Rei said

Then Dragon look at her then spoke again

"Very well I will grand that wish" Sheron said

Then the dragon eyes begin to glow again the life fibers where send all over the world.

"There you wish have been granted farewell" Shenron said

Then the dragon glow then he disappears and the sky turn back to the way it was before.

"Now let go Nui, we have a lot to do and very little time." Rei said

**Flashback end (ost end)**

Ryuko look at her ready to fight but Nui got behind her and kick outside causing her to land face first.

"Aw, look like you may die this time but tell you what" Nui said

Ryuko only smile at Nui which cause her to look at her like she was crazy.

"What is so funny?" Nui ask

Just then Ryuko disappear and reaper behind Nui and kick away from the house. Nui turn around and notice that Ryuko was not there anymore.

"What the Hell?" Nui said

Before she could do anything she looks down and saw that Ryuko had a blue light in her hand and fire it at her. But Nui was able to move out-of-the-way in time before the blast hit her.

Nui was by Ryuko new skills and not only that she was badly hurt too.

"When did you learn how to fight like that and what was that light just now?" Nui ask in a shock tone

Ryuko only smile at Nui and then angers her questions.

"Oh do you mean how I got faster or that I could use Ki which one is it?" Ryuko said

Nui was mad at Ryuko, not only that she out power her but she can now move faster than her.

"This is not possible, how can she be more powerful than me?" Nui said to herself

Ryuko smile at Nui then spoke.

"You want to know how I got stronger since the last time, well I could tell you but it would take out all the fun." Ryuko said

This only made Nui madder than before and she dash towards Ryuko, however Ryuko saw this coming and she duck out of the way in time and upper cut Nui in the face causing her to fly into the air.

"That it I think it time I show her what I can really do." Nui said to herself

Nui somehow stop herself and landed back on the ground then she looks at Ryuko and smile.

"Give up Harime Nui you can't beat me the way I am now" Ryuko said

Nui jump into the air and into the city.

"What, that little brat she planning on hurting the people in the city" Ryuko said

She then ran after Nui through the city, she then pull out her cell phone and dial Goku number.

The Phone rang for bit then someone answers the phone.

"Hello this Son Goku Speaking" Goku said

Ryuko smile then she ran faster than before trying to find Nui.

"Goku I need your help, one of my emery's have somehow came back from the dead and now she is running through the city, if we don't stop her soon she will kill everyone in west city." Ryuko said

Goku knew that he felt something was going on but he wasn't for sure what it was but he nodded and teleported to Ryuko.

"Damn I better call sis and the others" Ryuko said

**With Ryuu and Satsuki**

Satsuki and Ryuu were listening to some music when Ryuu look at his aunt.

"Thank you for taking me to school aunt Satsuki" Ryuu said

Satsuki smile at him then ruff his hair bit.

"It fine you don't have to thank me, I am just glad that you are going to school at all.

The school they are going to was the newly rebuilt Honnouji academy. When they made to the front gate they saw that the other students were walking in. Ryuu step out of the car and then he turns around to the car window and blew a kiss to his aunt.

"Bye Aunty, I will see you later" Ryuu said as he walk away

As Satsuki watch Ryuu walk to Honnouji academy, she couldn't help but smile.

"Good luck Ryuu-chan" Satsuki said

With that she left the school ground and headed back home, just then her cell phone started to ring she push a button on her Bluetooth and answers her phone.

"Ryuko if you are worry about Ryuu, he is fine I just drop off him at school and…" Satsuki was about to said

Satsuki can hear what was going on in the background and can hear Ryuko yelling.

"Two thing, one that a good thing and two HARIME NUI IS BACK!" Ryuko yell

This made Satsuki slam on the breaks of her car and almost hit another person car.

"That impossible, she die when you kill mother" Satsuki said

Satsuki felt her heart drop down to her gut then she spoke.

"Ryuko where is she now?" Satsuki ask

Ryuko didn't answer then she decides to answers her sister.

"She heading to the…" Ryuko said

Then she heard Ryuko yell.

"Where is she heading to Ryuko?" Satsuki ask sounding worry

As if time itself had stop moving Ryuko told Satsuki where Nui was heading and she felt like her heart had drop from her chest and into her gut. Wasting no time Satsuki had made a U-turn and headed back to Honnouji Academy.

"LIKE HELL I AM GOING TO LET THAT MONSTER HURT MY LITTLE RYUU!" Satsuki said

As she drive like a bat out of hell only with one thing on her mind and Her sister hot on Nui tail they were thinking only one thing and one thing only.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU HARIME NUI!" Both Satsuki and Ryuko said

**TBC**

**Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger but you have to keep read to find out what happen. Also I like to say thank you for everyone for have read my stories for about a year. Thank you everyone for your help and support.**

**Here are the Power levels for the people who are in the story.**

**Ryuu power lvl: 5**

**Satsuki suppress power lvl: 53**

**Ryuko suppress power lvl: 52**

**Ryuko power lvl: 200**

**Nui power lvl: 42**

**Nonon power lvl: 6**

**Goku power lvl: 4000**

**If the power level is not right then send me a PM about it and will try to fix it as soon ASPA and don't forget to add me to your fav and follow my stories pleases**

**And always send me a PM or Review and tell me what you think and now Flames allowed please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone Mitsuo here to give you an**

**Other Chapter of Saiyan la Saiyan **

**And I like to thank Evashinobkaiserknight for helping with the story **

**Ch.3: Power**

**And please note that I do not Own Dragon ball z or Kill la kill **

**Last time on Saiyan la Saiyan after Satsuki had drop off Ryuu and went home. However she got a phone call from her sister saying that Nui is back and she was heading to Honnouji Academy.**

Ryuu was walking down the hallway looking around the school so that if he was to go somewhere he won't get lost. As he was look around he being to think back to his 5th birthday and trying to remember what happen that day.

**Flashback**

It was Ryuu 5th Birthday party and he was playing with his new toys that he got from his mother.

"Do you like the toys we got for you Ryuu-chan?" Mako ask

It was night time and everyone was enjoying a nice cookout but that when everything went wrong. Ryuu look at the moon and his eyes turn red.

"Hey what wrong with Ryuu-chan?" Sanageyma ask

Everyone look at Ryuu then they look up at the moon.

"Why is he looking at the moon unless he a vampire" Mako said

Everyone but Ryuko and Ryuu fell down comically when she said that. After that everyone got back up and Nonon just shook her head.

"How the hell are you friends with her Matoi" Nonon ask

Ryuko just smile then turn back to Ryuu and begin to feel a little worry for him.

"Ryuu-chan?" Ryuko ask

Just then Satsuki notice that his tail was wiggling too fast and then it happen. Ryuu let out a ape type yell as his body begin to get bigger than before and fur on his tail grew all over his body and he let out a powerful ape yell

"What in blue blazes?" Gamagoori yell

Then the great ape slams his fist on one of the built and kick the other built destroys it.

"What happen to him and how did he transform into that thing?" Nonon ask

Ryuko ran back inside to grab her Scissors blade and came back out and saw that Great Ape Ryuu have destroys half the city.

"There got to be a way for us to turn him back" Ryuko said

The great Ape shot Ki blast out his mouth and destroying another building.

"His tail" Satsuki said

Everyone turn around and look at Satsuki.

"I notice that when he look at the full moon his tail being to move almost like something inside of him wanted to transform. So if we cut off his tail then he will turn back to the way he was before he transforms." Satsuki said

Everyone nodded at what she said then everyone got themselves ready to cut off his tail.

**(Kill wa ill from Kill la kill)**

They saw that Ryuu was leaving the city and they follow him but when they got there they saw that he begin to tear up the city.

"Sis you and the others try to hold him off until I can get behind him." Ryuko said

Everyone nodded and they ran as fast they could so they can get to Ryuu.

"Wait what do you want me to do Ryuko-chan" Mako ask

Ryuko pick up Mako and took off into the air.

"Ryuko how are you doing this, are you a superhero?" Mako ask

Ryuko couldn't help but smile at her then she spoke.

"I learn how to fly from Trunks and no I am not a superhero" Ryuko said '

Then she saw the others are shooting rockets at Ryuu but it was like he didn't feel it at all. Then Ryuko look at Mako then back at Ryuu.

"Okay hold on Mako" Ryuko said

Mako did what her friend told her as she fly higher into the air and dive back down to Ryuu and drop kick him to get him to look at her. The great Ape turns around and saw Ryuko and got mad and tries to grab Ryuko but she somehow got out of the way in time the she flew behind him and use her scissors to try to cut his tail off but the tail hit her and Mako and cause them to fall to the ground.

"Damn that hurt" Ryuko said

She had blood coming off her head and her left arm, she look over to Mako and saw that she was hurt and she was knock out.

"Mako are you okay?" Ryuko ask

Mako gave Ryuko a nod and pass out and Ryuko look up at her son and can feel the tears roll down her cheek.

"Damn to think I have to hurt my own son but if I don't do something he will hurt everyone." Ryuko said

She stands up and looks up at Ryuu and smile.

"But I will get you back Ryuu" Ryuko said

**(Song end switch to before my body is dry from Kill la kill)**

Ryuko let out a war cry as a red aura form around her and her skin turn around as well

"KAIOKEN X3" Ryuko yell

Then she dash to Ryuu and kick him in the face then she shot 20 Ki blast and one big one after that. Then she power up even more to try to keep her speed.

"KAIOKEN X4" Ryuko yell

The red aura grew brighter then before and she grab her scissors blade and she dash to his tail and somehow cut off his tail. Then Ryuu let out another ape yell as he turn back to his human form and as this happen Ryuko ran to him and hold him in her arms. And she felt the tears roll off her cheeks and everyone ran over to Ryuko and Ryuu.

**(Song End)**

Everyone was not hurt too badly but they are tired and they are happy that Ryuu was not hurt at all.

In fact he was fast asleep in Ryuko's arms and he smile.

"Mommy" Ryuu said softly

Ryuko smile at him as he was sleeping and she look around her and saw that the city wasn't too damage. Just then Goku, Goten,Trunks and piccolo show up and ran over to Ryuko and the others.

"What happen here?" Goten ask

Ryuko and Satsuki look at each other's and back the Goku and his friends.

"Well you see what had happen was..." Ryuko was about to said

Then Mako jump between them.

"I can tell you what happen" Mako said

Goku smile as everyone else look at Mako as she do poses as she tell them what happen.

"What happen that we wishing Ryuu-chan a happy birthday when he turns into a vampire ape that begins to destroy everything in sight but that when Ryuko-chan transforms into a superhero and she save the day." Mako said

Everyone but Goku and Ryuko look at Mako like she was crazy.

"Not only that Ryuko-chan can fly and shot beam of light off of hands and she change her skin turn red too and she remind of the Hulk when he get really mad" Mako said

Ryuko look at Goku and the others and saw that Piccolo, Goten and Trunks was lost on what was going on. They turn around saw that Goku was doing the same poses as Mako.

"So you are saying that Ryuko-san use the Kaio- ken time X4 and somehow cut off Ryuu-san tail? That is so cool you are right Ryuko is like a Superhero" Goku said smiling

Everyone jaw drop when Goku just figure out what Mako was talking about. But they just let it alone and went home because they knew that they have to put up with the people that will ask questions.

**Flashback end**

Ryuu was still trying to believe that he transforms into a Great ape but his thought was cut off when he bumps into a girl. The girl had Mid-long black hair that was pin in a ponytail and she is wearing a black shirt that say believe in yourself in Japanese and she have on a pair of blue pants and wearing red shoe.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?" Ryuu ask

The girl looks up at Ryuu and had a small blush on her face as he helps her up.

"Yeah I am okay "Said the girl

Ryuu look in her brown eyes and he felt his face heat up.

"Sorry about that sometime I look where I am going" Ryuu said

The Girl smiles him at as he was talking.

"It okay you have to keep saying you are sorry" The girl said

The two teens didn't say anything until Ryuu decide to say something.

"Hey maybe after class I can show you around that if you want to." Ryuu said

The girl blush and then she smile at him.

"I would like that" The girl said

Ryuu had a smile bigger the Son Goku.

"Okay, oh my name is…" Ryuu about to say

Just then the school bell rang and the students are walking to their first class.

"Sorry I got to go I will see you later" The girl said

Ryuu just nodded sadly and she left after that leaving Ryuu standing there.

"Damn why do I have to the shy one of the Family" Ryuu said

And with that he head to his first class of the day.

**In the city**

Ryuko was hot on Nui Tail when she saw Satsuki drive like a crazy person and almost hit two cars.

"What in the world" Ryuko said

But she pulls that to the side as she took off into the air and follow Nui into the park. Nui turn around to the sky and saw Ryuko flying.

"How is she doing that?" Nui ask

But then Ryuko did a Dive bomb and Drop Kick Nui in the face cause her to crash land in the Park and by that time Satsuki show up and she step out her car with her sword in her hand.

"HARIME NUI THIS TIME I WILL KILL YOU" Satsuki said as she point her sword at her face

Nui look over to her right and saw that Ryuko was coming closer and she need a plan that will get her out this with losing her life. Then she had an idea that will help her win but she need to get Satsuki out the way first.

"Okay I give up" Nui said

Satsuki was shock to Nui give up like that but then again she wasn't moron.

"Is that so?" Satsuki ask

Nui nodded her head very fast.

"Yeah that right I will never hurt anyone ever again" Nui said

Satsuki lower her sword but it was a trap and Nui transform her arm into a blade and cut her on her chest.

"SATSUKI!" Ryuko yell

**TBC**

**Send me a PM or Review and tell me what you think and no Flames allowed**


End file.
